Upcoming productions
2009 ;September *15 September - Reference book Star Trek: A Comics History by Alan J. Porter, to be released. *17 September - ''Star Trek'' 2010 Calendar. *22 September : - Region A Blu-ray releases of TOS Season 2; Star Trek: The Next Generation Motion Picture Collection; The Wrath of Khan, The Voyage Home, The Undiscovered Country, and First Contact. : - Region 1 DVD releases of Star Trek: The Next Generation Motion Picture Collection; Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country and Star Trek: First Contact. *29 September - Pocket VOY novel Unworthy, by Kirsten Beyer; IDW's Star Trek Archives volume 6, Best of Alternate Universes. ;October *20 October - Pocket ENT trade paperback, The Romulan War - Beneath the Raptor's Wing, by Michael A. Martin. *27 October - Star Trek: Titan novel Synthesis, by James Swallow. *29 October - IDW Publishing [[Star Trek: Mission's End (comic)|trade paperback collection of Mission's End]]. ;November *16 November - Basic DVD, Special Edition DVD and Blu-ray Disc versions of released in Region 2. *17 November - Star Trek DVD and Blu-ray released in Region 1; Star Trek - The Art of the Film. *24 November - Star Trek: Vanguard novel Precipice, by David Mack. *29 November - IDW Publishing releases Star Trek Archives volume 7, Best of Klingons, Star Trek Movie Omnibus, and the [[Star Trek: Crew (comic)|trade paperback collection of Crew]]. ;December *29 December - Star Trek: Mirror Universe novel The Sorrows of Empire, by David Mack. ;Unknown *''Star Trek: The Experience'' to re-open in Neonopolis Mall, Las Vegas, Nevada. *''Star Trek Online'' to be released. *Corgi models of the and the . *Second volume of Tokyopop's Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Manga to be released. 2010 ;January *26 January - Pocket TOS novel, Inception, by S.D. Perry. *29 January - IDW releases Star Trek Archives volume 8, Best of Mr. Spock, and the [[Spock: Reflections (comic)|trade paperback collection of Spock: Reflections]]. ;February *23 February - Paperback reprint of Treason. ;March *1 March - IDW releases the [[Star Trek: Nero (comic)|collection of Star Trek: Nero in hardback and trade paperback]], Star Trek: Romulans *16 March - Pocket Books anthology, Seven Deadly Sins. *29 March - IDW releases the [[Star Trek: Alien Spotlight - Volume 2|trade paperback collection of Star Trek: Alien Spotlight volume 2]]. *30 March - Pocket TOS novel, The Children of Kings, by Dave Stern. ;April *27 April - Pocket TOS novel, Unspoken Truth, by Margaret Wander Bonanno. ;June *As-yet unnamed New Frontier trade paperback. *''Refugees, the first original novel set in the alternate reality of , by Alan Dean Foster. ;July * novel ''Seek a Newer World, by Christopher L. Bennett. ;Summer *''Star Trek: Myriad Universes'' trade paperback Shattered Light. ;August * novel More Beautiful than Death, by David Mack. ;September *As-yet unnamed novel. ;October *''The Typhon Pact'' novel, Seize the Fire, by Michael A. Martin. ;November *''The Typhon Pact'' novel, Zero Sum Game, by David Mack. ;December *''The Typhon Pact'' novel, The Rough Beasts of Empire, by David R. George III ;Not yet scheduled *Reference book, Haynes Enterprise Manual. 2011 ;January *''The Typhon Pact'' novel, Path of Disharmony, by Dayton Ward. ;Not yet scheduled *Pocket SCE collection Out of the Cocoon. In development *[[Untitled Star Trek animated series|Untitled Star Trek animated series]] |Pre-1964}} 2008